


Every time

by anvaver (ItsTheRaven)



Series: adventures in trying to understand english with poetry [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Scott Has Issues, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheRaven/pseuds/anvaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever said loving a selfless hero was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I have been trying to get better at English and understand poetry and this happened because of it.   
> Inspired mostly by a gifset of Scott + heroism made by strengthofyourhearts.

  1. Every time he answers  _I have to_  to your  _Scott, you can’t protect everyone_ , your hands shake a little more and you want to tell him  _I don’t want to see you die_. 
  2. Every time he tells you  _I am responsible_  when something goes out of control you want to stop him and tell him _you are not responsible for the entire world_.
  3. Every time he asks if you are okay, you want to tell him  _my best friend is an altruist who doesn’t know how to stop_.
  4. Every time he just stares at you when you say  _yes_ , you wonder if he can smell your concern and you are tempted to confess him that your last four panic attacks were filled with  _I don’t wand to see you die. I don’t want to see you die. I don’t want_ —
  5. Every time he tells you  _I have to do something, I can’t just_ you want to grab him by the shoulders and tell him that he can _just_ whatever he wants because he doesn’t have to throw all the weight of the world on his back.
  6. Every time you are discussing a plan of action and he is always in a dangerous position, all you want to do is tell him that your last six nightmares were about him _dying_ and how the world died with him amid the smell of gasoline, and blood. 
  7. Every time he catches someone from falling, or carries a person that can’t walk, or protects someone from dangerous creatures or takes the pain away from someone, you want to tell him how much you want to do the same for him. _But you are only human_. 
  8. Every time he gets hurt you get scared because suddenly you are way too aware of the fact that he could cause his own death for _caring too much_. And you want to stand in front of him and explain how when you said that he would have to take you with him, _you weren’t lying_.



You want to tell him that he isn’t selfish. But you are.


End file.
